List of Important FIgures
Pliomopia (Soviet-Socialist-Military-Sate): +--''' Yados Hayana (1st Pliomopian Leader) Kesu Hatanu (2nd Pliomopian Leader) Yashra Hatanu (3rd Pliomopian Leader) Urdik Hayu (4th Pliomopian Leader) Firid Hak (5th Pliomopian Leader) Yashe Hak (6th Pliomopian Leader) Beil Beivosk (7th Pliomopian Leader) Du'un Fel (8th Pliomopian leader, 1st Scumbag of a Leader) W'ne Dnagr Redale (9th Pliomopian Leader) Vorkma Naissru (11th Leader, “God”, Bleep Bloop, Commander in Chief, Glorious Leader, First "True Leader") Dr. Thgibrtno (Head Scientist of the Tx-25) Joey Jenkins (Director of Propaganda) Infentio Potinio (Puppet “Ruler” of Infentia Potenia) Mr. Billy Negro (Something maybe) Sasukinov Kravlok (Military Strategist, Hattenper Rep.) Taesho Waiha’aniakib Lwi Aventus Comkustis {Ancient Leader} Romani (Head Military of the Pliomopian high government) Ivan Ivanov (Big Man) Capt. Trr (Captain of Terror) Soδisk Alihabiniki Lδaskana (Sciences Officer) '''Butthenhagen (Oligarchic Republic): x☭x Joey Jenkins (Head of Military /Representative / one of 3 overruling oligarchs) Phillipe Jeningo (Ex-Head of Military / one of 3 overruling oligarchs {Ruler during WWII in 1889}) Samuel Bryhsonn (Public Figurehead / one of 3 overruling oligarchs) Testes Gordos (Oligarch) Bananya Nipplenia (Oligarch) El Carrino (Post-Oligarch) Frank Henderson (Oligarch) Vorkma Naissru (Honorary Oligarch / Pliomopian Rep.) Joseph Mann (Head Scientist {1 of 2}, Intellectual, Head of Project Big Foofking Rocket) Wesley Lorde (Head Scientist {2 of 2}, Intellectual, Head of Project Big Foofking Rocket) Sasukinov Kravlok (Weapons Manufacturer) Billy Negro (Honorary Black Man) Big Man Skronk (Television Personality / Mr. / Captain) Capt. Trr (Captain of Terror) Tommy Jenkins (Future Leader) Vodka (Is Vodka) Ronaldoh Crumpe (King {CEO} of Wallmort’s) Ronald Reagan 4 (The fourth clone of Ronald Reagan) Chaz (Oligarch) Shmadolf Shmitler (‘Az ‘Tekkahn “Mayor”) James Xzar (Pilot) Tyronnius Wibbleshiner IIV (Founder of Lumpian Mines) Emperor Kaxilon (Ruler from 1842-1889) Zarch Leiridge (Smelly Marxist Politician) Black Man (Local Asian Man) Swarms of Drunken Dudes With Guns (Soldiers) Hattenper Dun Gumrebra (Rouge Terrorist State): >:( Sasukinov Kravlok (Leader) Guns (Everything) Joey Jenkins (Political Commentator) Vorkma Naissru (Epic) Dr. Vladimir Ivanov Hatlo Dungump (Head of Sciences) Capt. Trr (Captain of Terror) Sad New Colian: >⭐< Dick Cranium (Dictator / Vorkma Naissru's B**ch) Joey Jenkins (Blacklight Operative) Vorkma Naissru (Actual Leader) Dr. Joseph Cranium(Father Of Dick)(Water Poison Expert)''' '''Right WIng Utopia: Valorpa: �� Mr. Skronk (Big Man, Ruler) Capt. Trr (Captain of Terror, Enforcer of Valorpian Homeland) The Great Rouge Enslaughtia: X George IIV (Evil Bro who started Butthenhageninianianennishian terrorism) Swarms of Drunken Dudes With Guns (Soldiers) The Forbidden Lands of Clayosta: Creepy Old Man Sr. (Dictator) Frank Henderson (Former DIctator) The Holy Empire of St. Money Land $$$$ Money (Yes) Dan Newman (Leader of Saint Money Land ) Dave Newman (Brother of Dan Newman, was grandfathered into the role of Senator) Doug Newman (Was a boy but now is a girl, so Dan’s ex-brother. Was also grandfathered into Senator) Dick Newman (Saint Money Land Representative for The Nelois Confederacy) Vermont Supremacy (Sponsor of the Great Pony Races) Doug Cungking Saurus (General of the Military) Joey Jenkins (Owner of Dollar Mart) Sasukinov Kravlok (Owner of Cash House) Vorkma Naissru (Has 10% share of the nation’s wealth) Slightly Overweight Tony (Head of “Collection Agency” {Mafia}) Slightly Fit Daveid (Head of the E.I.U. {Economic Investigation Unit} Is also Slightly Overweight Tony’s Brother) Hugo Bagel (Owner of Hugo’s Bagel Shop, which has locations all throughout the Nelois Confederacy, and all proceeds go to Saint Money Land with 1% going to Vorkma so my country doesn’t get kicked) Bort Sompsin (Eats from every Hugo’s Bagel Shop location in the Nelois Confederacy) That Guy From Monopoly (Runs the Big Money Bank on Cool Kid Avenue) Cooeggy Gibson (CEO of Amazonian Shipping Inc.) Nathanniale Jimmynezesez (Random hobo that farms carrots in my backyard. I’ve tried to spray him away with weed killer but he keeps coming back. Gonna have the “Collection Agency” “collect” him tomorrow *wink*) Jerry-John Jerry James John Jack Jum (The Bigtopian Representative That Everyone Hates) Berry-Bohn-Berry-Bames-Bohn-Back-Bum (The Maxtopian Representative That Everyone Loves) Kerry-Kohn-Kerry-Kames-Kohn-Kack-Kum (The New Colian Representative That Everyone Tolerates) Roebald Beahgan (Produces Saint Money Land’s signature alcohol, the Money Maker) Female Unit #001 (First Ever A.I Citizen in Saint Money Land) Male Unit #001 (Second Ever A.I Citizen in Saint Money Land) Robby the Robber (Biggest Threat to the Economy, if Caught, he will be Executed Immediately) B.R.A.F. Joey Jenkins (Commander / Enforcer) George IIV of Enslaughtia (General) Phillipe Jeningo (General) Sasukinov Kravlok (Strategist) Joseph Mann (Head Scientist {1 of 3}, Intellectual) Wesley Lorde (Head Scientist {2 of 3}, Intellectual) Dr. Vladimir Ivanov (Head Scientist {3 of 3} Dr. Thgibrtno (Acting General) Vorkma Naissru (Overruling Enforcer) Capt. Trr (Captain of Terror) Capt. Skronk (Big Man, Pilot) Hatlo Dungump (Hattenper Silicon Expert) Dr. Thgibrtno Creepy Old Man Sr. (Pilot) Frank Henderson (Pilot) George DIETECH (Pilot) James Xzar (Pilot) General Nelois:-*-''' Vorkma Naissru (Chairman, Dictator, Grand Fuhrer, Pliomopian Rep., Demi-God, Modo Distributor) Joey Jenkins (Major General Authority, Grand Fuhrer, Vice Chairman {one of 2}, Butthenhagen Rep., BRAF chairman, Head Lumpus Distributor, Regional News Anchor) Sasukinov Kravlok (Supreme Military Authority, Strategist, Grand Fuhrer, Vice Chairman Hattenper Dun Gunrebra Rep.) Pecunial Rep. (WA Delegate) Dr. Thgibrtno (Head of general sciences) Admiral Bob (Wears boots made of diamond and sunglasses- we’re not sure what he does) Dick Newman (St. Money Land Rep.) Carute Nigrute (Carrotopias Rep.) Dr. Vladimir Ivanov (Scientific Advisor) George IIV of Enslaughtia (General) Capt. Trr (Captain of Terror, Acting General) '''Tx-25 {Tx-25} Vorkma Naissru (Operation Supervisor, General Command) Dr. Thgibrtno (Head Scientist) Ivan Pδevoski Havenaskoskis! (Head Security) Chisanka Labiskavosk Laδadusioskinka Habinka Lashikazinica Kalionkl (Big Man) Soδisk Alihabiniki Lδaskana (Scientist) Na’ask Allihaba Shadafa Keerlanska δri Naelho Daas Nyet’hos Kayaba Mathaha Njyet Fel-Das Feδavankisobbraskinilaofanisk (Good Name) Ivan Ivanov (Fookin God) Dr. Z. Ivanov Serδobinki Sayo Lδahabinski Boδis Skinaδv Joseph Mann (Advisor of Project Big Foofking Rocket) Wesley Lorde (Advisor of Project Big Foofking Rocket) Hatlo Dungump (Hattenper Silicon Expert) Dr. Vladimir Ivanov